life_in_leacy_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kennth's Apoclapse
The Kennth's Apoclapse is a disaster and a major plot device of "The Return Part 1" and "The Return Part 2". It is so called because it is carried out by giant Kennth From "the MicroWave" From The Amazing World Of Gumbal.It was held at Area 51 until the Department of THE Homeland EnViroMent decided to crack down on them and came up with the decidedly draconian (and borderline, if not actually, racist) method of sending them to Leacy City Bay. Some of them then warn of muerte peludo, which the CreaTure as the "Kennth". People from all over Elmore were Swalloed Whole due to this But Made It Out Alive, and one person was an indirect victim. Richard Waterson was filming the incident at the time, and was hit by something to do with this. At the same time, to deepen the cliffhanger, the camera stopped at white noise, leaving people to find out on This Wiki. The only one who can stop it is The Main Charters, so The Town has sent Them to the Andes mountains (ambiguously said as the "middle of nowhere"). During their ADventure into the mountains, the RooMates discovered that The WaterSon's had something to do with it. Although The Waterson's Family Where Eaten Alive, They paralyzed The Town's Mayors.All the flute bands were freed and the "Kennth" was driven away. Victims of the KennthEdit ''The Return Part 1 :''Listed in order of appearance in "The Return Part 1" and "The Return Part 2" *'Dipper Pines '''Went To Get Help When The School Bus Broke Down But Was Swalloed Alive When He Found KeNNth *'Mabel Pines Saw Dipper Pines Getting Swalloed And Tried To Free Him But Got Swalloed AsWell *'''Dan Mandel was one of the people attacked at the mall,He Was not deceased. *'Tom Tucker' was dragged out of the New Biluding building from the roof by Kennth. Like Dan Mandel He Was not deceased. If Tom did die he'd be the only major character to die in that whole disaster. *'Multiple Unamed People IN The Main Street' Hank And His Unamed Wife AND UNAMed Son Tripped Over A Bench And Kennth Got Them, The Old Man in Blue T-Shirt Like Top top was Stopped And Hit by There car And KENNth Got Him, and a number of people were dragged off by Him. *'The Watersons' Were hit by something as part of the cliffhanger, but Are evidently still alive. * ''The Return Part 2 *'Random people''' from all over the world were victimized. *'Gumball and DarWin Wattersons's ClassMates '''Were in the bus and kennth's hand caught it and ripped opened it And Kennth Ate Tobais and rachel willsons,Banna joe Banna,Carrie CreepyPasta,Jamie Jock,Rocky Robinsin,And Bobert Flames While The Others Escaped *'Melvin Sneeldy''' Tried To Make It Out Of The Window But Got Eaten By Kennth *'''Wendy Conbury And Her Freinds '''They Were Drivng UnTill Kennth Grabbed The Van And Rocked It Untill EveryOne Was Swallowed Alive. Triva *This Is A ParoDay OF The Blob Series *This Is Based On The Amazing World OF GumBall *This Makes Stan Marsh's First Speaking ROLE *This Makes GumBall's First CAmeo Category:Events Category:Disasters